


Smile

by queenofthegetaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Harry Potter Bashing, Not Epilogue Compliant, Ron Weasley Bashing, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night I blacked out I think<br/>What did you, what did you put in my drink<br/>I remember making out and then (oh, oh)<br/>I woke up with a new tattoo<br/>Your name was on me and my name was on you<br/>I would do it all over again</p><p>------------------<br/>or the time 14-year-old-me decided to write a Dramione fic based off of Smile by Avril Lavigne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net  
> Also posted on Quotev.com

As I walked down the street in Diagon Alley I was thinking about how much I had changed since the war. I cared less about what people thought I was more outgoing. I laughed to myself as I thought of how the twins described me to their American friends the other day.  
FLASHBACK!  
“She’s a crazy bitch!” Fred said motioning to Hermione.  
“She used to be all goody and now since the war she’s a downright bad girl!!” George said throwing his hands up in the air.  
“So she’s like fun?” one of the Americans said.  
“EXACTLY!” the twins said in unison.  
END FLASHBACK!  
Just as I was remembering I ran straight into someone.  
“Sorry, oh it’s just you Granger.” Malfoy said looking me up and down. I supposed it was only expected. My wardrobe had changed drastically since the war and he hadn’t really seen me, or anyone for that matter, since.  
“Malfoy.” I said simply.  
“Either your wardrobe has changed or you’re going to some costume party.”  
“I see you noticed. It’s just a little style change to go with my personality change.”  
“Your personality, impossible ‘cause see then I would be able to learn to like you and then the world might just shut down out of pure shock.”  
‘Did Malfoy just say he liked the new me?’ my heart sped up of its own accord. This is not happening! I can’t possibly be falling for those gorgeous storm grey eyes and that white blonde hair and that Quidditch player physique.  
‘HERMIONE GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!’  
“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” I’m an amazing actress.  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“More of a threat.” I said as I sauntered away leaving a stunned and awestruck Malfoy in my rearview mirror.  
“Gra-Hermione, would you care to join me tonight me and a bunch of the guys are going to this club and judging by your attire it would be just your scene?” he asked.  
‘Was he asking for a date?’ I thought.  
“On one condition, I get to bring Ginny along.” I said smiling.  
“If she wants to come by all means, just no Potty or Weasel.” He said with a sort of disgusted sarcastic face.  
“They wouldn’t want to come anyway, ever since the two of us broke their wee little hearts they’ve been boring as hell.” I said flipping my hair over my shoulder and smiling before turning to walk away. As I looked back over my shoulder I saw Draco standing there smiling to himself shaking his head before he turned and continued the other way.  
\------------------------------------------  
Draco's pov

Tonight I'm taking Granger and Weaslette to a club with Blaise. Its weird its almost as if I want to see Granger again. Something about this new girl made me smile whenever I think of her. Is it possible that I'm considering giving her a second chance? Not possible I'm a Malfoy and we do not associate with mudbloods. But this one could be an exception.

Hermione's pov

Party time!!!

I can’t believe Malfoy invited me to a club and said I could bring Ginny. He must have really changed or something.

Oh here’s Ginny now.

“Mione!” she cried throwing her arms around me.

“Ginny!” I replied.

“How are you?” she asked.

“Fantastic and you?” I replied kindly.

“Glad you invited me, between Ron and Harry both moping around the house is was beginning to think I would become depressed just by being around them.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Are they really getting that bad? It’s been a bloody year for crying out loud!!” I said throwing my hands up and rolling my eyes.

“Yes, but does it matter? Tonight we’re going out with two of the most sought after Slytherin bachelors in the wizarding community!” she said moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

“Well seeing as their Slytherin I would only assume they were in the wizarding community.” I said laughing at her silly antics.

“’Mione! You know what I meant!” she said slightly pouting before we both started laughing.

“Now let’s go get ready!” I said as we both smiled and raced upstairs squealing and laughing like little school girls.

 

2 hours later…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“May I present the one, the only, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!” Ginny said to the empty living room from the hall where we were standing.

I laughed as I walked out of the hall and through the living room strutting and smiling at the imaginary audience. I was wearing All in all, I looked hot and I knew it! My brown hair was cascading down my back in mermaid waves.

“And now please welcome the fabulous, gorgeous, GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!!!” I screamed as Ginny sauntered in smiling and winking at our fake audience. She was wearing 

“You look hot babe!” she said as we stood in the middle of the room.

“So do you love!” I said we just stood there laughing for a bit till we looked at the clock.

“Oh shit we’re gonna be late!” she said.

“Relax they’re coming to get us I talked to Malfoy before you got here.” I said laughing.

“Oh ok.” She said sticking out her tongue at me.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione’s POV

“…he really said that?” I laughed as Ginny continued with her story of how Harry got on his knees and begged her to take him back crying. As much as I loved him and Ron as brothers they really lost all the Gryffindor pride and honor and courage after the war.

“Yes, it was pathetic. I mean if he knew how to have fun and be young again and not so grown up and clingy I’d give him another chance but it’s just too much, you know?” she said kind of gazing off into the distance

Just then two people came tumbling out of my fireplace. Ginny and I jumped up out of our seats.

“Jeez Malfoy! You scared the crap outta me!” I said laughing a bit.

“Yeah yeah, sorry we’re late Blaise over here couldn’t decide what he was going to wear.” Malfoy smirked.

“Well let’s go!” Ginny yelled grabbing mine and Blaise’s arms I grabbed Malfoy and she dragged us over to the fireplace.

“Uhm…Malfoy where exactly are we going?” Ginny asked.

“Starrynight Dance Club in Diagon Alley.” He said smirking.

“Cool!” Ginny said beaming as we flooed to the club we stumbled out of the fireplace and got straight into the action. Ginny and Blaise disappeared over to the dance floor and me and Malfoy just wandered over to the bar and grabbed a few drinks.  
\--------------------------------------  
Draco’s POV

I woke up this morning laying on the couch with and insanely immense headache.

“Mmm…”I heard from next to me. That’s when I realized the warm body curled up next to me.

“Goodmorning Hermione.” I said cheerily.

“What’s so good about waking up on a couch next to you with this insane headache and not remembering anything from the night before!” she said rolling over.

“Well at least I can remember a bit of snogging between the two of us.” I said wrapping my arms around her. That when I noticed something strange on her back.

“That isn’t necessarily a good thing! What are staring at on my shoulder?” she asked.

“My name.” I laughed a little.

“WHAT?!” she jumped up and ran to a mirror.

“Well it seems I have you labeled as mine.” I said wrapping my arms around her again and kissing her hair. Then we noticed my back in the mirror. Now her tattoo was small across her left shoulder and all it said was Draco Malfoy… Mine was my whole back and said ‘I love Hermione Granger’ in intricate lettering.

It was her turn to laugh hysterically.

“I don’t know what happened last night but I’m glad it did.” She murmured into my ear before kissing me.


End file.
